1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laminate having high antistatic properties and high transparency and to an antireflecting film comprising the laminate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In various display panels including liquid crystal display panels, cold cathode ray tube panels and plasma displays, in order to prevent the reflection of external light and to improve image quality, laminates are required to have low reflectivity, antistatic properties, low haze and further good antiscratching properties represented by anti-steel wool properties.
JP-A-8-94806 discloses an antireflecting film prepared by laminating a high-refractive index film in which fine particles are localized in a high-refractive index binder resin and a low-refractive index film made of a fluorine type copolymer in this order on a substrate.
To state in more detail, in the formation of the high-refractive index film, a layer of fine particles such as metal oxide particles is formed in advance on process paper. The resultant paper is then pressed to the high-refractive index binder resin on the substrate to embed the fine particle layer in the high-refractive index binder resin, thereby allowing the fine particles to be localized.
Also, for the low-refractive index film, a resin composition comprising a fluorine-containing copolymer of vinylidene fluoride and hexafluoropropylene, a polymerizable compound having an ethylenic unsaturated group and a polymerization initiator is cured to form a thin film.
On the other hand, a fine powder of a needle-like metal oxide is disclosed in JP-A-8-231222, JP-A-8-319118 and JP-A-9-12314. However, an antireflecting film using such fine powder is not disclosed.
Conventionally, metal oxide particles contained in the laminate have a globular form as shown in JP-A-8-94806. In general, any consideration is not given to its shape and electroconductivity in general, offering the problems of insufficient antistatic properties and transparency of the laminate.